Why Love Exists
by brown-eyed cutie production55
Summary: this is my first fic about my fav couple danny and lindsay and takes place after lindsay takes danny out of the warehouse. I hope you like it!


Why Love Exists

Danny and Lindsay Fic

Rated: K

I waited in the hospital hallway for what seemed like an eternity. When I got here they asked me all these questions and didn't even let me see him. I'm so worried something might be wrong.

" Lindsay!" came a voice from across the room. I look to see Stella walking toward me.

" Hi Stell." She sits next to me and puts a comforting hand on mine.

" What did the doctor's say?"

" I don't know, they haven't talked to me about it yet." I try so hard in that moment not to cry but cant hold back anymore.

" They haven't let me see him, and haven't given me any update since I got here. I don't even know if something's serious, and I'm just so scared he might be badly hurt and…" Then I just start to sob in my hands. Stella puts her arm around my shoulder.

" It's ok Lindsay . Danny is gonna be fine. He pulls through every time he's hurt.He's a strong man Lindsay." Stella pulls my face out of my hands and I look her in the eye.

" Okay?" she says in a serious tone.

" If it wasn't for me." I look at the floor in guilt.

" What? What did you do?" Stella asks puzzled. Wiping the tears from my eyes I say

" If he hadn't taken my shift because he wanted me to sleep in, because I was really tired from our activities the night before , and if he wasn't being really sweet I would've been there instead of him. I mean the man makes me breakfast, and this is how I repay him? Almost getting him killed?" I go back to crying.

" You and Messer?" I realize that I spilled the beans . _' Oh snap.'_

" Well, yeah." Stella snapped her finger .

" Yes! Flack owes me 50 bucks!" I glare at her.

," Oh, sorry. But think of it this way, you brought fortune to another person." Stella sheepishly tries to make an excuse.

" Excuse me, are you here for Daniel Messer?" said a nurse. I jump up in a flash.

" Yes, Is he okay?" She smiles.

" Yes. He'll be just fine. A couple broken ribs, a and his left hand is damaged but in a cast, some bruises but he'll make a full recovery." I breathe a sigh of relief.

" See linds, I told you." Said Stella.

" Would you like to see him?" I nod enthusiastically. I start to walk with the nurse but Stella isn't with me.

" Stell? Don't you wanna come?"

" I'll let you two have your alone time. I'll wait for the others." I thank her and catch up with the nurse. When I get into Danny's room I'm shocked by his state. He looks so torn up, and unlike Danny. Wrapped in bandages, with a cast on his arm was a state I never saw him in. As I inched closer I could see stitches around his cuts and , not a very smart thing to do, I touched one and Danny flinched. I jumped back.

" I'm so sorry Danny!" He straightens up in the bed.

" no prob, you probably infected my stitches by using your hands but I'll live." I gasp.

" Oh my gosh!" As I panic he chuckles.

" Calm down Lindsay. I'm only joking."

" Well don't joke like that!" I yell in fury.

" you know it's not very nice to yell at a hospitalized person." Then he gave that contagious smile so I **had **to smile back. Then as reality sunk in, I burst into tears. Man, what is up with my crying today? Maybe I need a Midol.

" Hey, hey, hey." Danny soothes. He stretched out his good arm and tugging on my arm gently and pulled me closer. " What's wrong?"

" I almost lost you. It's all my fault." Danny groaned.

" not that 'it's my fault crap' gain. It was not your fault Lindsay. I took your shift because I wanted you to relax. You've been so stressed out over work, and you had that trial and everything I wanted you to feel better. It was those stupid Irish mobster wannabees. Now stop blaming yourself." Lindsay nodded.

" I was just so scared that I would lose you."

" Maybe it was your love. That's one thing my mom taught me. " Love exists because nothing else can defeat hate and bring joy to this world. Your love defeated the hate in my world and that's why I'm with you know." Lindsay kissed Danny's hand.

" The other part to my mother's quote was ' And because I love your damn father, I won't divorce his lying ass '

Lindsay laughed.

" why do you always crack a joke in a serious situation?"

" My way of dealing Montana."

" Wanna know my way of dealin?" Danny rose an eyebrow. I leaned in and our lips met. He brought the good hand to cup my face.

In that moment I knew everything would be ok.

**Thanks for reading!! Please leave a review!! My first story!**


End file.
